


what'd you expect?

by supervamp78



Category: seduce me
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supervamp78/pseuds/supervamp78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another quick right up for Diana's route. A downer ending of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what'd you expect?

I looked over to the former demon lord and sighed deeply. A wave of relief washed over me as I realized we finally did it. It was close but we pulled through, we saved Diana’s kingdom and now we could go back together. 

Diana was standing next to the body I could feel her slowly start to relax. My heart was filled with joy as I began to walk up to her” Diana, we did it. We beat…” My joy dissipated the moment I felt the sharp pain in my stomach. Diana was now looking at me with her usual smug smile. “What’s the matter dear?” 

Confused I looked down and saw that she had implied me with the same sword she used to finish off the demon lord. “ Huh?” my body shook at the sudden realization and panic slowly started rise within me. “Diana…Why?” She chuckled before suddenly thrusting the sword deeper and twisting it. I gritted my teeth as intense unbearable pain spiked throughout my body, the taste of iron filled my mouth as I coughed up blood. 

She quickly pulled the sword out of me and gently pushed me onto the ground. She stared down at me with a sadistic smile and laughed, “What’d you expect dear? That I would leave my world and continue to teach you and possible fall in love with you?” I looked at her in disbelief, tears started to flow as I realized how silly I was to believe we could ever be anything more. 

She laughed again at my fragile state and said “Heh there’s no point finishing you off I’ll just leave you hear and let you wallow in self-pity” I reached out to her in a desperate attempt to reason with her but she had already begun to synch into the ground before I could get the words out. “Diana wait please”, my voice was horse and I could myself fading. The last thing I saw before I tipped over was her waving with a fake smile on her face. 

I started to think of all sorts of things as I lay on the ground dying. One thing stuck out as I slowly started to slip. “What was I expecting exactly?”


End file.
